


Michael In The Bathroom (Not By Himself)

by H0rr1d_Th1ngz_323



Series: Omegaverse Oneshots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha Jeremy Heere, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Michael Mell, Omega Verse, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0rr1d_Th1ngz_323/pseuds/H0rr1d_Th1ngz_323
Summary: Have I mentioned that I hate smut before now? XD I probably should have but it slipped my mind. I love reading smut, but hate writing it. Odd.Anyway, requested by Shippingismylife321.P. S Please go easy on me this is the first thing I've written in a while and I'm posting it at like 1 am. I just wanted to get it out quickly
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Omegaverse Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Michael In The Bathroom (Not By Himself)

It was seven forty five on Friday morning, two weeks before the beginning of Summer vacation, and Jeremy was walking to his best friend’s house. Walking to school from his house took less time than catching a ride with Michael, but he didn’t care about getting to school in time. Rides with Michael were the best, full of bad pop music and even worse jokes. It was amazing that they ever made it on time when they were driving together, and a freaking miracle that they never crashed. They were a strange duo, an Alpha and Omega outcast by their peers and brought together by their love of all things nerdy. It seemed like it was them against the world, that is, until a few months ago, when they became friends with some of the most popular kids from their school.

Michael was the bestest best friend the young Alpha could ever ask for, and nothing could split them up. Nothing. Well, almost nothing. Jeremy’s crush on him might very well be the final straw.

Jeremy had had feelings for Michael since the beginning, before either of them had even presented. To six year old Jeremy, Michael was the coolest person in the world, who liked Magic the Gathering and video games and comic books. Not very cool in hindsight, but he was basically a God to Jeremy when they were kids. Everything was so much simpler back then, when they didn’t have to worry about being popular or cool, or where they’d go to college and how. Just video games, Magic the Gathering and 90’s trivia.

As he turned the corner and Michael’s house came into view, Jeremy’s steps slowed the closer he got. Normally, his best friend would be sitting in or on the hood of his beloved PT Cruiser, waiting for Jeremy to arrive so they could go, but today the beat up old car didn’t have it’s owner anywhere near it. It was out of the ordinary, but Jeremy just shrugged it off, assuming his best friend had woken up late, before rushing to the front door. He knocked, expecting the Omega or one of his mom’s to answer within a minute, but a minute passed with no response. Jeremy just shrugged again, thinking they hadn’t heard him, and pressed the doorbell, which he could hear from outside. When another minute passed, and no response came, the Alpha boy grew a bit worried, and rang the doorbell again, several times, before knocking again.

“Michael?” he called, putting his ear against the clouded glass to hear if anyone was coming. “Is anyone home?”

More minutes passed, and Jeremy was beginning to panic. He told himself that Michael had just slept in, and that he was fine, but some small part at the back of his brain was convinced that he wasn’t.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Michael’s number, taking a step back from the door, and biting his lip in worry. “Come on, come on…”

Finally, his cellphone stopped ringing, and the drowsy, muffled voice of Michael Mell greeted him. “Hello..?”

“Michael, dude! You’re up!” Jeremy exclaimed, relief flooding him and a smile returning to his face. “I’ve been knocking for like ten minutes, dude. Are you even home?”

“Mmf… S-Sorry… I, I’m kinda sick…”

“Oh, dude, I’m sorry, I-I wouldn’t have woken you if I knew.”

“It’s okay. Are you outside?”

“Yeah, but I can walk if you’re not coming to school-”

“N-No no, I’m not that sick, I-I’ll be out in a sec.”

“You sure, dude? You sound like a dying cat.”

“Mhm, positive, j-just gimme a minute.”

The call ended, and Jeremy glanced at his phone annoyedly, before he checked his notifications, which he had silenced because his phone was beeping every two seconds with texts from his friends’ groupchat. With nothing to do but wait, he clicked into said chat, investigating what his friends had to say at seven in the morning.

MadelineStan#1: WHO TF CHANGED OUR NAMES!!?  
BrookelynBridge: Calm down Chloe, they’re just names  
J3nn4M4rbl3z: Ye, besides their funny  
BrookelynBridge: *they’re  
JSlice: @King_Goranski_The8th ??  
King_Goranski_The8th: it wasnt me i swear!!  
King_Goranski_The8th: it was michael this time i swear

Jeremy smirked a bit at the commotion going on in the groupchat, before typing up his own response, knowing that it would add fuel to the fire.

Germy_Queer: Michael slept in, couldnt hve been him  
King_Goranski_The8th: jeremy!!!!  
King_Goranski_The8th: @MellowYellow420 bak me up here!  
BrookelynBridge: *back  
JSlice: Brooke stfu plz  
MadelineStan#1: @Jslice YOU STFU  
BrookelynBridge: Chloe calm down he’s joking  
canIGULA_u_not: it’s not even 8 yet tf is going on  
Germy_Queer: Chloe’s on a rampage  
canIGULA_u_not: when isn’t she lol  
J3nn4M4rbl3z: @Germy_Queer How do u know he slept in?  
Germy_Queer: Im literally outside of his house  
Germy_Queer: , waiting for him to get changed  
JSlice: suuuure, that’s why (;  
Germy_Queer: Jake stfu  
Germy_Gueer: we all know you eat Goranski dick  
King_Goranski_The8th: @Germy_Queer not true!!1  
King_Goranski_The8th: i eat his (;  
JSlice: @King_Goranski_The8th bro u forgot to say no homo!!  
King_Goranski_The8th: shit u rite no homo  
JSlice: It’s alright bro, you can make it up to me later (;

The chat then became overcome with a mess of emojis, keyboard smashes and pictures of Jake at the gym, and Jeremy couldn’t keep a fond smile from crossing his face. Just six months ago, he thought these people were God’s and Goddesses among men, so popular that they were untouchable, yet he was watching them curse each other out and make jokes about being gay, and on occasion, actually be gay (or bi, in Rich’s case).

He never thought he’d have a friend other than Michael, and needless to say, he was happy with the ones he had found, surprising as they were.

Just as he was beginning to forget where he was, the door creaked open behind him, and upon turning around, Jeremy was met with a red-faced and half dressed Michael Mell. Sweaty and visibly shaking, Michael just gave him a forced smile, as he slung his backpack under his shoulder and finished buttoning up his pants.

“Hey dude,” the Omega greeted, his voice hoarse and nasally. Jeremy’s nose scrunched up and he held his breath, his eyes watering as Michael’s scent hit him, much stronger and sharper than it normally was.

“Y-You sure you’re good to go to school, dude?” he stuttered after a moment, covering his nose to keep himself from going into a coughing fit. Michael just laughed and waved his hand, shutting and locking the front door behind him.

“Y-Yeah, man, of course, it’s just the flu or something, I’m fine.”

“The flu..? In June..?”

Before Jeremy could question that answer any further, Michael skipped down the porch steps to his beat up PT Cruiser, which sat in his family’s driveway, and slipped right into the driver's seat. Once the engine was turned on, he beeped, and leaned out of the window to look back at Jeremy. “Come on, or we’ll be late!”

Jeremy didn’t feel good about this, but had no real room to argue, and so sighed and got into the car. 

“You didn’t answer any of my texts yesterday, were you busy?” he asked as he sat inside, putting his backpack at his feet, and quickly rolling down the window to avoid being suffocated by his best friend’s scent. 

Michael looked at him in confusion. “Huh? Oh, y-yeah, super busy. Moms took me to see my grandparents, so I couldn’t have my phone on.”

“Oh, right.” Jeremy fell silent as they reversed out of the driveway, and left Michael’s street behind. His best friend was driving slower than usual, which he put down to him just feeling under the weather, but it still made the young Alpha a bit nervous. “Speaking of your moms, are they not home? I thought one of them didn’t work Friday’s.”

“Oh, she doesn’t, but they’re gone for the weekend. Some fancy spa place in Detroit,” Michael answered, not taking his eyes off of the road. His knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching the steering wheel, and Jeremy saw his chest rise and fall with the effort of breathing.

“Michael, are you sure you’re okay? You look like you’re dying-”

“I’m fine, Jeremy!” the Omega snapped, looking over at Jeremy, a flicker of panic in his eyes before it disappeared, masked by another nervous smile. “You worry so much sometimes, just take it easy for once, jeez.”

“O-Okay, I-I’m sorry.” Jeremy quickly looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment at being called out. He had been getting better at not overthinking everything lately, but when it came to Michael, he’d always find something to worry about, and that wasn’t something he was keen to change.

When a few moments passed, and he felt brave enough, he spoke up again. “If you want fancy, there’s so many other places than Michigan.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s what I told ‘em.”

Jeremy just laughed softly, lightly kicking the bag at his feet, but stopping when he felt something brush against his inner thigh. Upon looking down, after pulling his head back inside, he was horrified to realize it was his own dick, quickly hardening in his jeans. Swearing internally, he quickly grabbed his bag from the floor and sat it on his lap, covering his semi, and pretending to look through it for something.

“Forget your homework?” Michael asked, noticing what he was doing.

“Y-Yeah, I think so,” Jeremy lied, face beet red, and praying to God that the Omega hadn’t noticed. He was a teenager, he was no stranger to random boners, but this had happened way too quickly to be just that. Was it Michael? Jeremy risked it, glancing over to his Omega friend, who’s eyes were glued to the road. Normally, like this, all sweaty and groggy looking, Jeremy wouldn’t be the slightest bit attracted to Michael, but… dammit, somehow he found a way to be attractive, even when he shouldn’t be. Jeremy didn’t notice, but his own breath began to pick up, and he pushed his bag down onto his lap in an attempt to push down his shame. When he saw Michael move to look, the Alpha was facing the opposite direction, leaning out of the window and hoping, for once, that this car ride would end as soon as possible.

Once they made it to school, the hours slipped by. They only had two classes together on Fridays, which Jeremy was especially thankful for today. He’d gotten out of the car unscathed, but humiliation overwhelmed him anyway, and he was certain if he was around Michael for much longer he would make an idiot out of himself. 

Just past one, that afternoon, the Alpha was released from his English class, the only friend he had there being his ex-crush, Christine Canigula. Christine was wonderful, a sweet, kind and beautiful Beta, but it was clear after their first date that they just didn’t go well together as a couple.

They made their way to the cafeteria together, but Jeremy couldn’t focus on what she was saying, as he scanned the hallways for his favorite dark haired, Philapino Omega. If he was around, he’d be much easier to smell than see, but Jeremy couldn’t get scent or sight of him.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Christine practically dragged him over to the table that their friend group was at, greeting them excitedly. Brooke was practically lying on the table in an effort to reach over to show Jenna something on her phone, Chloe was looking through her bag, and Jake had his arm around Rich, who he seemed to be sharing a container of uncooked spaghetti with.

“Hey you two,” Jake replied, raising his pasta covered fork in greeting. The others followed and Brooke scooted over, allowing Christine to sit beside her.

“Have, uh, you guys seen Michael?” Jeremy asked, standing 

“No, why?” Chloe asked, looking up from her bag for a moment to glare at him.

“Don’t you guys normally walk to seven eleven together?” Jenna asked, to which Jeremy nodded.

“Yeah, uh, that’s why I’m asking, I can’t find him.”

“Well he said he was sick, didn’t he? Maybe he went home,” Christine replied, and reached into her backpack, pulling out her lunchbox.

“Or maybe he went without you for once,” Rich suggested, which made Jeremy frown.

“Well, maybe, but it’s not like him not to say something first.”

Jake reached up again, this time waving his fork weidling hand dismissively. The other Alpha’s lack of concern only frustrated him, but before he could speak again, Jake was talking. “I’m sure he’s fine, he’ll show up eventually.”

“Exactly, he’s Michael!” Brooke exclaimed happily. “How much trouble can he get into? It’s not like he’s gonna start the apocalypse, or infect us with any sci-fi, space age technology or anything.” 

She was joking, clearly, but that didn’t stop her mention of the Squip from greatly hurting his feelings. He buried it though, in true Alpha fashion, masking it with a grin as he retorted. “Come on, technically that’s Rich’s fault, since he’s the one that told me about it-”

“Nu uh!” Rich exclaimed, slamming his fork down on the table and grinning. “I told you about them sure, but you’re the one who helped your Squip try to brainwash the whole human race!”

“Alright guys, enough,” Christine stated, holding up one of her hands, calming the pretend conflict. “That was months ago. besides, nothing bad really happened after it.”

“Except for Rich burning down Jake’s house,” Chloe pointed out, a smug smirk crossing her lips.

“Yeah, except for me burning down Jake’s house!” Rich replied. Everyone laughed, and Jeremy laughed with them, his worries about Michael staying fresh in his mind.

The lunch period passed without any sign of the Omega showing up, and before long Jeremy was sitting in his calculus class with Chloe, Christine and Jenna, and looking over his shoulder every twenty seconds to Michael’s seat, just a few rows behind him, which sat empty. Every time the classroom door opened, he looked over, hoping to see his best friend, only to be disappointed by it being some other student coming into class late.

After almost twenty minutes with no sign of Michael, Jeremy was fed up, and shoved his books and pencils aside, asking, “Mr. Quinn, sir, can I go to the bathroom?”

His calculus teacher hummed, looking around for who had spoken for a minute, before he saw it was Jeremy and sighed. “You just got back from lunch, Mr. Heere.”

“Yeah, and the bathroom’s are hell at lunch! It’s just full of kid’s vaping, and pushing each other into trash cans.”

A few giggles erupted around him, stopping when Mr. Quinn sighed. “Fine, but be quick.”

Jeremy smiled thankfully, quickly snatching the Hall Pass offered by his teacher, before leaving. The second he was outside, he called Michael, and paced up and down the hall. “Come on, Michael, pick up…” he muttered, chewing on his bottom lip out of nerves. Michael greeted him, and for a moment he felt the crushing weight on him lift, before he realized it was just his voicemail. The Alpha sighed, his gaze dropping to the floor as he spoke. 

“Hey, Michael, it’s Jer. I, uh, I was looking for you today, did you leave early?” he asked, watching his shoes and searching his brain for something else to say. What could he say? It wasn’t any of his business where Michael was or what he was doing, he wasn’t his boyfriend or his mate, no matter how hard he wished he was. “I… um… I’m sorry, if you did. I know you only came today cause of me. I should have just walked. Call me as soon as you get this, okay? Talk to you later.”

Hanging up, Jeremy let out a sigh and stuffed his phone back into his back pocket, his hand brushing against the flimsy paper hall pass. He pulled it out and stared at it for a moment, struggling to pull his thoughts away from his sick best friend. 

“Might as well go while I’m out here,” he sighed, and made his way down the hallway, towards the closest bathroom.

The boys bathroom’s were almost always abandoned during classes, save for the few kids that sometimes hid away in there to smoke, which made it all the more shocking when he pushed open the door and heard moaning like they were having the greatest sex known to man.. Immediately, the Alpha’s hand was over his mouth, both in shock and to keep himself from making noise. It was just the one guy, from the sounds of it, or else his partner was being worryingly quiet. Jeremy would have happily turned right back around and scrubbed this from his memory, were it not for the overwhelming scent that hit him seconds after his ears had recovered from being assaulted.

It was Michael. That unwavering stench that clung to the Omega throughout the day was freaking permeating the bathroom, making Jeremy’s eyes sting and dick harden. The idiot beating his meat in school was Michael.

In an instant, all rational thoughts were wiped from Jeremy’s mind, overwhelmed with the need to see his best friend, to see Michael, regardless of what he was doing. The soles of his shoes squeaked against the tiled floor as he walked across the bathroom, closer and closer to the stall second from the end, the origin point of the lewd sounds. As he lifted his hand to push open the door, more moans echoed throughout the empty bathroom, this time followed up by words.

“Mmf… f-fuck, J-Jeremy…” 

If Jeremy wasn’t hard before, then that certainly sealed the deal. Michael, moaning his name, filled with lust that the Alpha had only ever dreamt of. It was enough to make him ejaculate in his boxers, but against every fibre of his being, Jeremy resisted the urge, Michael being the only thing playing on his mind.

The door creaked as he pushed it open, and immediately all noise from within fell silent, and Jeremy was face to face with his best friend, half naked and playing with himself.

“J-Jeremy!” Michael exclaimed, his face reddening even further. Jeremy hardly even noticed, too busy taking in his Omega friend’s form. Shorts and underpants at his ankles, Michael’s fingers were up his hole to the knuckle, his cock stiff and leaking pre, slick coating the inside of his thighs. Jeremy very well could have cum on the spot and not noticed with how wrapped up he was staring at Michael.

Guilt flashed across the Omega’s face, mixed with panic, before it slowly faded. His eyelids fluttered, breath coming out in pants, as his hands planted against the wall of the cubicle and pulled him forward. “Jeremy…”

“F-Fuck,” Jeremy muttered, cognitive thought returning for a moment. Unsure what was happening, the Alpha quickly retreated backwards, only to bump into the sink. The Omega was on him in an instant, practically throwing himself and wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s neck in a vice-like grip. “Fuck, Jeremy!” Michael whined, raising one of his bare legs and trying his best to put it around Jeremy’s hips. “I need you! M-More than anyone! Where have you been?!”

Jeremy was about ready to die when he choked up a response. “M-Michael, what the fuck are you talking about-”

“F-Fuck me, Alpha! I need you!” 

It took Jeremy a few moments to process that, as he tried to push the needy Omega away, but Michael clung to him as if he were the only thing keeping him from death. “Shit, M-Michael, y-your fucking out of it,” he replied.

“Really? If I’m out of it, then wh-why’ve you given me wet dreams since seventh grade?” Michael pulled away, for the briefest moment, just enough to look at the Alpha, and Jeremy could see that his eyes weren’t clouded with lust or illusion. He looked at him with a deadly seriousness, as if he wasn’t currently grinding on him. “I need you Jeremy, just take me!”

A lot of feelings arised in Jeremy at the same time, the greatest one being the need to grab Michael and fuck his brains out. After a time, that one ended up coming out on top, and with a sudden strength that he didn’t know his skinny arms were capable of, he seized the Omega by the waist and whirled him around, sitting him on the sink.

“J-Jeremy!” Michael cried, half out of shock, half out of glee, but Jeremy silenced him by shoving his own lips against his, prying open the other’s jaw and slipping his tongue into his mouth. The Omega let out a high, throaty whine in appreciation, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s neck and tried to grind against him once more. His hand seized Michael’s thigh to stop him, while the other worked to undo his jeans.

“You need me that bad, Mikey?” he asked, as he struggled for a moment to get his dick out. Michael, who had taken the hint and stopped rubbing himself against him, let out a pained whine, nodding his head frantically.

“Yes! More than anything!”

“Well, you’re about to finally get it.” Finally managing to pull his jeans down enough to pull out his erection, he quickly lined it up with Michael’s entrance, using the hand he had on his Omega’s shaking thigh to trail up his side to the back of his head and grab him by the hair, pulling him in close and kissing him again, as he slowly began to press himself in. Michael let out a squeal, pulling away from Jeremy and throwing his head back, nearly whacking it off of the wall mounted mirror. “O-Oh fuck!” he cried, almost screaming. Jeremy tried to pace himself, going in slow enough to not hurt his Omega,but still ring gorgeous moans and sounds from him.

It only took a few short thrusts, a minute or two filled with pants and moans and praises, before the Alpha could feel the knot at the base of his cock start to harden. The coil in the bottom of his stomach was just becoming tighter. He held out as long as he possibly could without spilling, before thrusting in one final time and allowing his knot to swell, the Omega letting out a shriek as he did so.

His knot only lasted a few seconds, being the inexperienced virgin, well, now ex-virgin he was, but that didn’t seem to bother Michael, who rode his orgasm until the very last second, before promptly collapsing against the Alpha.

“Mmh… Jeremy…” he mumbled, laying his head on Jeremy’s shoulder angled enough to look at him. A spent smile spread across his red face. Jeremy held him for a time, resting his own head on Michael’s shoulders as his thoughts slowly came back. Before he fully realized what he had done, however, Michael’s eyes widened and he lifted his head, staring at Jeremy in shock. “J-Jeremy… Shit…”

The Alpha’s breath hitched. “M-Michael-”

“Fuck,” Michael mumbled, brow creased in worry. That worry quickly progressed to full on panic as he let out a slew of curses, looking anywhere but at Jeremy. “Oh god, oh shit, I-I, oh F-FUCK!”

“M-Michael, h-hey, calm down,” Jeremy said, gently, and reached to grab Michael’s shoulder. The Omega just pushed his hand away, pulling himself off of his dick and scooting away, further back on the countertop. 

“Sh-Shit, I fucked it, I ruined everything!” he rambled, grabbing at his hair in frustration as tears brimmed in his eyes.

Jeremy panicked and lifted his hands, trying to keep him from panicking. “M-Michael, calm down! You didn’t ruin anything, wh-what are you talking about?”

“Us! I-I mean, you, I…” The Omega trailed off towards the end, his shameful gaze lowering, as he pulled his legs in against his torso and hid his face in his arms, humiliated.

Jeremy couldn’t help the slight laugh that escaped his lungs as he spoke. “Us? You think you ruined us? Are you crazy?”

“Yes! Y-You didn’t want this, I fucking made you, m-my heat hit and I… I…”

“Michael,” Placing his hand on his best friend, Jeremy lowered himself until he was eye-level with him, smiling. He had so much to say, so much to explain and confess, but the words that he spoke now came naturally to him, he didn't even have to think about it. “I’ve never wanted anything more…”

Tears streamed down Michael's red cheeks as he stared at him, looking like a kicked puppy that had just been offered a bone. "You… You mean that?" 

"Of course I mean it, why would I lie?" 

The look that spread across Michael's face was relieving. Jeremy pulled his hand off of him, extending it to him instead, but rather than take it Michael lept forward again, wrapping his arms around Michael's neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

"I love you, d'you know that..?" he questioned, voice shaking. Jeremy jumped, not cause of the hug, but because, his now flaccid cock had brushed against the sink, making him realize it was still out. He pushed it out of his mind for the moment, though, wrapping his arms around his best friend in return, and allowing himself to relax against the Omega. 

"I love you too. Always have."

"Since eighth grade?" 

"Pfft, only eighth? I've got you beat there, buddy." 

"Shut up, you asshole." Michael punched him and Jeremy grinned, pulling out of the hug and fixing his pants. He wasn't in nearly as much disarray as Michael was, his clothes and hair were just a bit messy, but Michael was completely debauched. If anyone saw him, they'd know for sure that he was in heat. 

“Whaddya say I take you home? Y-You probably don’t wanna be going through heat at school…” he offered. 

“I’d fucking love that…” Michael sighed, exhausted. He pushed himself off of the sink, lingering for a moment in front of Jeremy, before looking up at him and kissing the Alpha again, a kiss Jeremy gladly returned. “Thank you, Alpha…”

Simply being referred to by Michael as his Alpha made Jeremy's weak heart leap. A giddy smile crossed his face, but he refrained from saying anything, waiting for Michael to gather and put his clothes back on, and taking his backpack for him, like a true gentleman. 

"Come on, let's get out of here," the Omega said, once his signature patched hoodie was zipped up, and Jeremy hummed in agreement, throwing his arm around Michael as they left the bathroom. 

canIGULA_u_not: has anyone heard from Jer and Michael?  
JSlice: no, why?  
J3nn4M4rbl3z: Jeremy disappeared from class yesterday  
MadelineStan#1: prick stole the hall pass too. nobody could go for the rest of the day ):  
canIGULA_u_not: I just went over to Jeremy’s and he hasn’t come home yet. i havent heard from them an im getting worried  
King_Goranski_The8th: doest he sleep at michels on fridays?  
BrookelynBridge: *doesn’t *Michael’s  
J3nn4M4arbl3z: @BrookelynBridge stop it’s getting annoying  
canIGULA_u_not: oh I didn’t know! I’ll check their next  
MadelineStan#1: why dont u just call him?  
canIGULA_u_not: I tried hes not picking up  
JSlice: Leave them, theyre probably doing bro stuff  
canIGULA_u_not: but what if they’ve been kidnapped or smthn  
JSlice: lmao who’d want to kidnap them, theyre ugly  
canIGULA_u_not: Jake that’s so mean ):  
JSlice: lmao jk, but srsly they’re probably just goofing off, dont worry abt them  
MadelineStan#1: Yea Chris dont worry abt them  
MadelineStan#1: @canIGULA_u_not We’re going to PinkBerry in a while wanna join?  
canIGULA_u_not: alright, but i’ve got a bad feeling abt this.  
canIGULA_u_not: @MadelineStan#1 yeah, sure! (:  
MadelineStan#1: great, meet us theer at 1  
BrookelynBridge: *there  
MadelineStan#1: @BrookelynBridge stfu  
Jslice: stfu  
J3nn4M4rbl3z: stfu  
canIGULA_u_not: please stop  
King_Goranski_The8th: @Brookelyn Bridge stfu


End file.
